


I Think He Knows

by MoonyMischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, MWPP, Marauders era, Songfic, Sweet Sirius, confident remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMischief/pseuds/MoonyMischief
Summary: Sirius is pretty sure that Remus knows how badly he wants him. So he shouldn't have to tell him, right?





	I Think He Knows

_I think he knows, _

_his footprints on the side walk, _

_lead to where I can’t stop _

_go there every night. _

Sirius let out a deep breath, hand still trapped beneath the waistband of his boxers, sticky and hot. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he’d gotten off simply by recalling the way his best friend’s ass had looked walking in front of him earlier that day during their trip to Hogsmeade. It wasn’t just that, he thought, it was the way Remus had turned, catching his gaze and smirking as Sirius’ cheeks burned red. He tried to ignore the fact that this wasn’t the first time it was Remus he’d thought about, touching himself in the confines of his bed, curtains drawn, and silencing spells cast incase a name dropped from his lips. He ignored the way this all felt so inevitable, like he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering every single time back to his friend. To his smirk, his sharp jawline, the soft waves of brown hair across his forehead and the look in his eyes when he caught Sirius staring at him for just a bit too long.

_I think he knows,_

_His hands around a cold glass,_

_Make me wanna know that,_

_Body like its mine._

The music was loud as the Gryffindor common room buzzed with excitement and celebration over their most recent Quidditch victory. James was off flirting with some random sixth year, glancing over at Lily like clockwork, waiting for her to notice. Peter was off raiding the kitchens for more snacks.

His eyes roamed the room, falling as they usually did on Remus, who was sat on the back of a red sofa, fingers wrapped around a glass of Firewhisky over ice, leaning down to whisper in the ear of a girl whose name he thinks is Alison. She laughs and touches his wrist, he smiles back, and Sirius is just about ready to pour his own drink over the poor girl’s head. Ignoring her, Sirius’ alcohol infused brain focuses back on Remus, and the long elegant fingers around his glass, Sirius wants them on him. Around him. _In him_.

A push against his shoulder as someone squeezes past brings him back in to the room, trying to look away quickly he catches Remus’ eyes, and they’re staring straight at him. Alison is chatting away, but Remus is maintaining eye contact with Sirius across the room as he brings the glass up to his lips. He takes a sip, and all the while maintaining eye contact uses a finger to wipe at a small splash of Firewhisky at the corner of his mouth. He licks it off and Sirius swallows. He’s thankful right then that he isn’t holding a glass, because the plastic cup in his hand is crumpled with the force of his grip. He turns abruptly and walks away to find someone to distract him, he notices some seventh year whose name he doesn’t remember but whose lips he’d seen attached to Ben Coppers last year. Not long later his own lips are too busy attached to the guys, and he doesn’t notice when Remus leaves the common room, his glass forgotten on the mantlepiece.

_He got that boyish look that I like in a man,_

_I am an architect I’m drawing up the plans,_

_It’s like I’m seventeen nobody understands,_

_No one understands_

“For the final time, no” Sirius grabs the map away from James and points to a different passage, “_this one_is faster.” James groans.

“But it’s also creepier, last time we used that one it was crawling with spiders, and Pete choked on a cobweb”

Peter nodded whilst passing a bag of fizzing whizzbees to Remus who was rolling his eyes. It was coming up to Halloween, only days before Sirius’ seventeenth birthday and of course they were planning a joint Halloween/birthday prank.

Remus got up on to his knees, leaning over Sirius’ crossed legs to point something out on the map, he couldn’t focus on what Remus was saying when his neck was in his line of sight. Ignoring the urge to lean forward and lick a long path down his jawline, Sirius shuffled backwards and got up hastily.

“Toilet” he muttered quickly at their confused glances and retreated to the room just off from their dorm. 

He was going mad, he was sure of it. He couldn’t understand why he was repeatedly, and with more frequency losing his goddamned mind every time Remus was close to him. He’d noticed objectively how good looking the boy was in third year, but ever since their return from Summer break at the beginning of their sixth year, Sirius had been unable to get thoughts of Remus out of his mind. He had to think of some way to fix this.

His hands gripped the cold porcelain of the sink and he looked into the mirror above it desperately. He couldn’t give in, even if he was sure Remus knew the effect he was having. He wasn’t going to ruin this friendship because of some hormonal apocalypse that was taking over his body.

_Wanna see what’s under that attitude, like_

_I want you, bless my soul_

_I ain’t gotta tell him,_

_I think he knows_

Sirius loved the way everyone assumed Remus was the voice of reason within their group, it was beyond him how he’d managed to trick the teachers and half the student body to see him as the put upon, sensible friend, who somehow managed to get caught up in all their schemes.

Right now, he was crouched beside a portrait in the cold stone hallway leading to the Slytherin common room.

“Just… one… more…. There” he clicked his tongue in satisfaction, pushing his wand in to his back pocket, knowing this would draw Sirius’ eyes. The portrait was of a portly young wizard in armour, standing under the large canopy of an orange tree. “Now every time a Slytherin walks past old Stanley over there is gonna react,” Sirius knew that Remus had crafted this spell to include over two dozen different insults, some rude song lyrics and a range of dirty gestures, all to be performed by the painting’s inhabitant upon sight of a Slytherin.

Remus grinned up at Sirius proud of his work but turned his head quickly at a sound only his werewolf ears seemed to have picked up.

“C’mon” he breathed, rising to his feet and taking Sirius’ hand in his, pulling him down the corridor. Catching on Sirius hurried behind him, trying to manoeuvre ahead of Remus knowing there was a passage a bit to their left that could get them away from here in no time.

Instead, Remus pulled them both into a doorway on the right, closing it behind them with a snap. Eyes adjusting to the dark Sirius realised they were in a spare potions classroom, keeping quiet he bent over breathing short, fast breaths.

“Moony you idiot” he panted out, “there was a passage up ahead”.

Remus shrugged, nonchalant as he grinned over at the other boy, he sat on the flagstone floor, back against a wall and pat the space next to him for Sirius. 

“I know but I didn’t want to go back” he whispered, “I was having fun.” Sirius sat down next to the tall werewolf, trying not to breathe in the musky vanilla scent he knew would be there if he did.

“Me too”

Remus pushed a shoulder gently against his own and they grinned at each other, Sirius wanted nothing more than to lean in, watch those amber eyes close and let their lips meet. Lick in to the mouth he knew would taste of chocolate and mint, run his fingers through the short waves, drag his short nails down the other boy’s neck and hear him moan. Remus licked his lips as he stared back, a small smirk was forming on his face and he leant in ever so slightly, but Sirius could already smell the chocolate on his breath.

A voice that didn’t belong to Remus called Sirius’ name and they jumped simultaneously searching around the room. Finding nothing they heard the voice a second time, and Sirius remembered that he’d bought along the two-way mirror in his pocket. Pulling out he saw James’ reflection looking down into the mirror, glasses slipping off his nose.

“Padfoot, are you guys good? You’ve been gone a while now, we thought maybe Filch’d got you”

“No, no, we’re good” he chanced a quick look at Remus who was staring at his fingernails with too much focus “We’re heading back now”

He got up without looking back, pulled the map out of his pocket and checked the coast was clear.

_I think he knows, _

_When we get all alone,_

_I’ll make myself at home and,_

_He’ll want me to stay_

Remus wasn’t an idiot. Actually, he was very far from it. He would have had to have been an idiot to miss the way Sirius Black had been looking at him for the past year. It was hard to miss the stares directed at his ass, or his lips, and for some reason his hands. Either way he knew that Sirius wanted him, and he definitely wanted him back. The only thing was, he was sure he hadn’t been subtle in showing Sirius that he was open to something happening. Honestly, he didn’t remember what his life was like without wanting Sirius Black to absolutely ruin him on the daily. When he’d noticed for the first time the way Sirius looked at him with lust blatantly in his eyes, he’d wanted to drag him into a classroom and pull him in by his shirt collar. He’d held off though, thinking it was a mistake, it clearly wasn’t.

Lost in thought Remus made his way up the dorm room, wondering what on earth he could do to make Sirius make a move. As he entered, he noticed the boy in question lay in his bed, comic book propped open on his chest as he read. Remus made himself at home, budging Sirius over with a nudge of his knee and lying next to him, leaning against the headboard.

“Wanna work on this transfiguration homework together?” he asked lightly, Sirius had been ignoring him since their definitely nearly kiss in the potion’s classroom two nights ago.

“I’ve done it” he replied, not turning away from the moving pictures of his comic.

“Bullshit!” Remus scoffed, nudging his foot against the others. “You never do your homework”

“Yes, I do”

“No, you don’t. You’re avoiding me.” Sirius dropped the comic on to his chest and gave Remus an annoyed glare.

“Why would I be doing that” his tone set Remus’ teeth on edge, he wasn’t making this up, these looks weren’t in his head. He knew Sirius wanted him. Sirius knew Remus wanted him back. This was absolutely ridiculous.

“You know”

“No I don – “ Remus moved over so his knee was in-between Sirius’ thighs, placed his palms against the sideboard either side of Sirius’ head and said “_Shut up” _before crashing his lips onto Sirius’ own. Instantly Sirius moved his hands down to grip Remus’ thighs, a moan leaving his throat and reverberating against Remus’ lips. After moving away to take a short breath, Sirius ducked his head to lick and bite a path down Remus’ neck, bringing up a hand to hold his face to the side. Remus moved to position himself more comfortably across Sirius’ lap, breath hitching as their clothed erections pressed against one and other in blissful friction. Their hands didn’t stop roaming, their lips not breaking away for air, the sound of shallow panting echoed around the room as shirts were pulled over heads and belt buckles freed.

Sirius kissed a hot path across his best friends’ chest, following the scars he’d never allowed himself to look too long at. His hands roamed across the tight muscles in his back and he looked up to see Remus’ head thrown back and his mouth open ever so slightly, letting out small gasps. Rearranging themselves, Remus found himself underneath Sirius, looking up he cocked an eyebrow as if to say _I told you so _before the look was kissed off his face and his eyes closed.

_I think he knows,_

_He better lock it down or_

_I won’t stick around ‘cause_

_Good ones never wait_

Remus slammed a fist on to the table he was working at, looking up quickly to mouth a quick _sorry _to those he had disturbed. He’d been in the library for two hours now and that was the third quill he’d snapped from pressing it so forcefully into the parchment. It was like it had never happened. Never mind the fact he’d fallen asleep naked in Sirius’ bed, he’d woken up in his own, with Sirius nowhere in sight. When he found him at the breakfast table, he wouldn’t meet his eyes, only speaking to him to ask if he could pass the goddamned _butter_.

He’d be worried he screwed everything up if he didn’t know that Sirius had wanted it too. He wasn’t sure what the other guys problem was, but he wasn’t letting the opportunity for them to move whatever this was forward, slip by him. What they had was good, they were best friends, they knew practically everything about the other, but it could be amazing if they just... He was going to try talking to Sirius one more time, before he left it alone, and dropped the idea of them for good.

Gathering his things, he pushed them into his worn satchel, throwing the strap over his shoulder as he left to find Sirius. Using the map he saw Sirius was thankfully alone in the clocktower courtyard and made his way there as fast as he could.

Standing in front of the eldest Black son, Remus marvelled at the way some people with certain upbringings could look down at someone from below.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said.

“What are you doing here Moony?” Sirius rubbed a hand across his face, looking tired.

“I won’t wait around for you, you know?” he replied, playing with the strap of his bag nervously. He’d lost all the pent-up anger he’d had as soon as he’d seen the exhausted look on Sirius’ face. “I think I know what you want, I think it’s the same thing I want, I’m just not sure why you’re fighting it so much”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he looked up imploringly “over this” a wave of his hands, “what if we mess it up? What then?”

Remus huffed a sigh and sat down beside him, “Well first of all, I’m normally the pessimist in these situations. You’re my best friend. That won’t change, I promise. But I’m telling you now if you say no, that’s it. Like I said, I won’t wait around for this to turn into something else, I need to save my limited amount of hope for things that are at least likely to happen”

“Remus” Sirius breathes.

_So, where we gonna go?_

_I whisper in the dark_

_Where we gonna go?_

_I think he knows_

“Shhh”

“Move over”

“What are you –“

“Shhh”

Remus let out a breathy laugh as Sirius snuck into his bed, nuzzling into his neck. The deep red curtains hanging around their bed created a sacred oasis of sweet, quiet moments that were theirs alone. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“So, when we graduate, where are we gonna go?” Sirius whispered, moving his hand underneath his boyfriend’s t-shirt and sliding a fingertip across the hard planes of his chest.

Remus thinks he knows what Sirius is getting at, but he won’t be the first to say it.

“I don’t know, I might live with my mom for a while until I find somewhere” he says instead.

“Or” Sirius starts, “you could always move in with me, did I tell you that I also inherited a flat off my uncle Alphard? It’s in London.” He smirked as his fingers ghosted over the waistband of Remus’s bottoms and he let out a shaky breath.

“I think you mentioned it, once or twice”

“So, where we gonna go?”

_I ain’t gotta tell him_

_I think he knows_

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a few more hints throughout this fic that relate to the song included (or at least the artist who wrote it) let me know if you spot them! 
> 
> Also find me over at Tumblr! moonymischief.tumblr.com


End file.
